


Pleasure Lessons

by itspillowtime



Category: Bleach
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - High School, Classroom Sex, Desk Sex, Developing Relationship, Enemies to friends with Benefits, F/M, Love Triangles, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, friends with benefits to...???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspillowtime/pseuds/itspillowtime
Summary: “Need a hand with that, Kuchiki?”Rukia’s eyes snapped open and she jerked away from the desk, hands dropping to her sides as if she’d touched fire. Across from her, the door to the classroom had silently slid open without her noticing while she was lost in her own pleasure.She looked up in horror to see her least favorite classmate, delinquent and school bad boy Ichigo Kurosaki, smirking at her from the doorway.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia/Shiba Kaien
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Pleasure Lessons

It was going to be a good day.

Rukia glanced at the clock above their teacher’s head, her stomach a mixture of nerves and anticipation. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a head of spiky black hair in front of her in the row to her left, its owner impatiently tapping his own leg for what she was sure was the same reason.

She watched the hands of the clock move ever so slowly as if they were testing her patience, until they finally reached their target and the school bell sounded signaling the end of their last class of the day. Trying to seem unhurried, she stood along with the rest of her classmates and began to gather her textbook and notes, tucking them inside her polished leather bag.

Exiting her row, she was about to follow her peers out the classroom doors when the voice of their homeroom teacher stopped her. “Kuchiki-san, do you have a moment?”

Already waiting for her in the hallway, the black-haired boy made eye contact with her but gave her a small nod and smile, tilting his head to the side to let her know that he’d go on ahead and be waiting for her. Encouraged but impatient, she nodded back and returned to their teacher’s desk as she’d been requested. “Yes, Sensei, what is it?”

“Thanks for staying a minute, Kuchiki-san. I’m terribly sorry to ask this of you, but there are some holiday decorations I wanted to put up in the classroom today, but unfortunately I had an unexpected engagement come up. I was going to ask Kaien if he could help me with it, but I know he has kendo practice after school, and you’re not doing any club activities this year.” He smiled at her apologetically.

“Of course, it’s no problem,” she replied, mainly eager to be on her way to meet with the boy in question, knowing he was waiting for her behind the school. “I have to run a quick errand but I’ll come back as soon as I’m done.”

Her teacher smiled at her gratefully. “Thanks again, Kuchiki-san, I greatly appreciate it.” He opened his desk drawer to take out a small key and handed it to her. “You can use this to lock up when you’re done and return it to me tomorrow.”

“Yes sir,” she bowed her head slightly and accepted it from him as he stood up. “I’ll take care of it.”

They exited the classroom together into the hallway, as he gave her another smile and nodded at her in thanks before walking away. She walked unhurriedly in the opposite direction, glancing over her shoulder briefly once she heard his footsteps descending the staircase before starting to run toward the opposite stairwell.

She made it down to the first floor and out the building hardly a minute later, rounding the corner to the grove of trees lining the back of the school, a smile widening across her face when she saw him leaning against the brick waiting for her, a handsome smile on his own when he saw her.

She was Rukia Kuchiki, straight-A student, vice president of their homeroom and one of their two class reps. And he was Kaien Shiba, president of their class, her counterpart, and the boy she liked.

“Rukia,” he said as she approached him, unable to take her eyes off his face. The way he was looking at her was making the butterflies that usually appeared in her stomach around him dance madly, and she felt her cheeks start to warm as he watched her. “What did Sensei want?”

“Oh,” she answered, “he just needed some help putting up decorations in the classroom. I let him know I had to do something first but would take care of it afterward.”

“Oh, and what did you need to do first?” His teasing smile made her face heat up even more.

“I needed to meet someone,” she replied, a wave of shyness suddenly coming over her usual confidence, “he’s also the guy I like…”

He grinned down at her then, and she nearly melted. “Is that so?” He removed his hands from his pockets and extended them to place them on her arms, pulling her in towards him. “That’s funny, I came here to meet with a cute girl…” He wrapped his arms around her waist. “A really cute girl.”

He dipped his head down to hers, pressing his lips against hers and sliding his fingers into her hair, and Rukia couldn’t help the moan that escaped her throat at the feeling. It wasn’t the first time he’d kissed her, but it was still so new; they weren’t even officially dating yet, but she had confessed to him several weeks ago and was hardly able to believe it when he told her he liked her back. It honestly still felt like a dream sometimes.

She felt something hot and wet slide across her lips, and she parted her mouth to let him explore it with his tongue. His hand that wasn’t in her hair was moving slowly away from her arm towards the front of her shirt, and she stiffened when she felt his large hand squeeze her breast gently. He felt her body react beneath his touch and muttered soothingly against her lips, “Just relax, Kuchiki…”

Trusting him, she did her best to do so even though the unfamiliar sensation of a hand other than her own touching her was making her legs weak and she could feel moisture starting to drip out of her. As if he could sense how she was feeling and where she needed it, he brought a knee between hers and pushed it up against her slowly, gently grinding it against her most sensitive spot as she heard him moan softly as well.

Rukia gasped at that—this was all so much so fast—she felt overwhelmed with the way he was touching her body, the things he was doing to her. She hadn’t been expecting them to go this far today, but it honestly made her happy and blissful knowing how much he wanted her.

A bell rang, echoing around the school grounds and he pulled away from her reluctantly. “I have to go to practice, but I’ll see you afterward if you’re still around?”

She only nodded at him silently, still slightly surprised and out of breath at what they’d just done, and he smiled at her. “Go do a good job, Kuchiki. I’ll meet you back here once practice is over.” Gently fixing her shirt and giving her hair a quick ruffle, he pushed off the wall and walked away in the direction of the school dojo.

Rukia stood where she was for a while, her heart still beating rapidly as she tried to calm down and collect herself before she headed back to the classroom. As she made her way back up the stairwell and darkened hallways of the school, sliding open the door to her empty homeroom, she could feel the uncomfortable dampness of her underwear as it stuck to her body, the memory of Kaien’s body pressed against hers making her heartbeat start to quicken again.

Closing the door behind her, she walked over to the wall of windows overlooking the school grounds. Below, the baseball and soccer teams were practicing out in the fields, and she knew the kendo club was practicing hard in the gym building for their upcoming match. The main building where they took their classes, however, was empty and quiet.

She watched the figures running across the field, her mind wandering back to the previous moment with Kaien, the boy she’d admired and secretly liked for so long.

It was so hard to believe that he actually felt the same way, and incredible to know that he was as intoxicated by her as she was by him. She’d never been touched by anyone like that before, much less by someone who already made her heart beat so fast just by talking to her.

She felt something squeeze inside her tightly as her hand slowly came up to the front of her shirt, running over her own chest as she felt her nipples harden and her body flush. She’d touched herself before, but something was different now—before all she had to go off of were fantasies, her imagination of what it would be like to be touched by Kaien, but now she had memories and the lingering sensation of his hands on her body, making her feel things she’d never felt before.

“Kaien…” she moaned softly. Her other hand came down to slide beneath her school skirt, brushing over her damp panties and eliciting delicious pleasure at the slight contact. Normally there’s no way she would’ve ever thought to do something so risky and inappropriate at school, but the building was empty now and the way he had looked at her, held her and touched her...it was all she could think about right now.

She wished he were here with her so badly; she needed more, to feel him and let him make her feel good with his hands again. She slowly walked away from the window toward the nearest desk, raising herself slightly on her toes to straddle the corner of the table.

She let out a small cry at the feeling of the smooth, hard wood pressed between her legs as she began to rock back and forth against it, mind fogged with lust and thoughts of Kaien. Both of her hands were on her breasts now, teasing her nipples through her shirt and multiplying the pleasure radiating through her body.

“Need a hand with that, Kuchiki?”

Rukia’s eyes snapped open and she jerked away from the desk, hands dropping to her sides as if she’d touched fire. Across from her, the door to the classroom had silently slid open without her noticing while she was lost in her own pleasure.

She looked up in horror to see her least favorite classmate, delinquent and school bad boy Ichigo Kurosaki, smirking at her from the doorway as he leaned against it.

It had been supposed to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this random smut plot idea pop into my head and this is what happened. It's kinda crack-y smut honestly, but hopefully it's fun crack-y smut.
> 
> As always, feel free to drop a comment if you'd like since I love hearing your thoughts! :)


End file.
